Series of Punishments
by FuckMeMomsenxo
Summary: After another detention with Umbridge, Harry is caught out of bed after curfew by Professor Snape, who decides to punish Harry. What events will follow from this? Warnings: Slash and abused!Harry.


**Series of Punishments**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash and Abused!Harry.

I started writing this about a year ago and only just found it now but unfortunately my laptop doesn't turn on anymore so I'm on a different one and had to write it again.

It was going to be just a one shot but then I got more ideas so it will be a story. Hope you like this. :)

* * *

Harry walked back to his dormitory as he held his hand in pain. He had had a few detentions with Umbridge now and she had continued to make him use a blood quill. And this time, she had kept him in detention for longer, in fact it was almost curfew by Harry's watch. He didn't feel like going back just yet and he wasn't very tired, so he decided to walk at a much slower pace. He had only taken a few steps when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Not in bed yet, Potter? Well it's just like you isn't it, to wander around the corridors thinking you will get away with it just because you're the brat who lived."

Harry knew for dead certain that this silky, sarcastic voice belonged to none other than Professor Snape.

Slowly and unwillingly, Harry turned around to face his most hated Professor.

"Sorry, Sir. I'm on my way back now."

"Judging by how slow you're walking, I'd imagine you won't be back there until dawn," Severus said with a smirk.

Harry didn't respond and settled for just narrowing his eyes at the man whom he had grown to despise.

"Well, well, Potter. It's now past curfew and you still aren't in bed. Looks like I will be forced to punish you and to help you see the error of your ways."

Harry checked his watch again. "Only by a couple minutes."

Severus ignored him and proceeded to grab Harry's arm and take him to his Potions' classroom.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Because, Potter, you are to receive your punishment now," Severus replied before pushing Harry down in a chair. "Sit here and don't move."

Harry only nodded, still feeling very confused. He looked up at Severus.

"Am I serving detention now, Professor?"

"No, not a detention. I feel you deserve a rather different kind of punishment."

Severus knelt down so he was eye level with Harry and had a look in his eyes that Harry had never seen before.

Harry's eyes widened when he felt a hand rest on his thigh and it slowly moved upwards towards his crotch.

"Umm S-sir, w-what are you doing?" Harry paled and swallowed nervously.

Severus only ignored him as he slipped his hand into Harry's boxers.

Harry froze and he was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. Was this real or just some crazy dream that he would wake up from any second now?

What shocked Harry even more was the fact that he was actually hard for this man!

"So it appears you enjoy this, Potter. Getting an erection over your Potions' Master?"

Harry didn't respond as he felt Severus' hand close around his shaft. He would only admit to himself that he was enjoying it and he could feel pre-cum oozing from the tip of his cock.

Severus brushed his thumb lightly across the leaking tip and smirked. It appeared that the brat who lived was turned on by his touch.

Only a few moments later, Severus was moving his hand up and down the length of Harry's stiff cock.

Harry was trying desperately not to moan aloud as Severus soon picked up his pace, and all that could be heard in the classroom was his heavy breathing.

Just when Harry thought he was going to reach his climax, Severus stopped and removed his hand rather unexpectedly.

Harry opened his eyes. "That's it?"

Severus nodded. "Now you may go, Mr. Potter."

"B-but..."

"But what, Potter? I am done and it's time for you to leave."

"That's not enough, I'm fucking horny here!"

Severus glared down at the raven-haired boy. "Watch your language, boy. And that is no concern of mine."

Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "Yes it bloody is, you're what caused it!"

After tucking himself away and zipping up his trousers, Harry stood up with an angry look etched on his face.

Severus and Harry were mere inches apart and Severus' eyes only just noticed the state of Harry's hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Severus asked before he could stop himself.

"Nothing!" Harry replied quickly and tried to hide his hand by pulling his sleeve down over it.

Severus sneered. "Well your actions clearly suggest it's 'nothing.'" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"It's no concern of yours," Harry told him in a mocking tone of voice.

Before Severus could even form a response, Harry had ran past him and straight out the classroom.

_'What was bothering the boy?'_ Severus pondered to himself.

One thing was for sure, Harry was in for many more punishments.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it and please review it. :) xx**


End file.
